<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Descent into Rapture by ThatFutaGuy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487364">A Descent into Rapture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy'>ThatFutaGuy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BioShock Infinite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Creampie, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Incest, Lesbian, Loli, Piercings, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Shota, beastiality, little sister - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Forbidden rapture. After getting knocked up by her olderself, Elizabeth begins spiraling further and further into degeneracy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth (BioShock)/Elizabeth (BioShock)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Descent into Rapture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The nine months after Elizabeth had returned from Rapture had been quite eventful to say the least. Elizabeth had been forever changed by the encounter with her older self both physically and mentally. The lust that she’d kept at bay for so long had grown to insatiable proportions and the child inside her belly interfering with her hormones didn’t help either. When she’d first returned to her home universe, she became obsessed with sex to an absolutely sinful degree. Everyday Elizabeth would use her tears to travel across Colombia looking for every ounce of depravity the floating city had to offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breakfasts consisted of semen extracted from random cocks in bathroom gloryholes, Elizabeth no longer cared about dirt and grime. She especially liked it when the men would simply enter her stall and fuck her on the toilet or in the best case, take her from behind on the cold hard tile floors. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She’d teleport into the couple's beds and offer one of the partners a chance to cheat on their lover with the daughter of Father Comstock. Men or women could often never refuse her call. Many relationships were broken up after a partner watching in tears as their loved one fucked the pregnant harlot with wild abandon. Elizabeth could care less though but even then she wanted more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d wander into horse stables, kennels, zoos; letting all manner of animals have their way with her. She’d sampled the cocks of many different species but especially loved being bred like a bitch by dogs and being turned into a cocksleeve by horses. After these trysts she’d parade herself down the streets covered in all sorts of muck and mud, her once perfect skin covered in scratches and scrapes. Her slight baby bump even bigger from a belly full of horse cum and creampies dribbling down her legs. She was utterly unrecognizable as Comstock’s innocent little flower and was no different from any woman of the night you could see in Colombia’s seedier districts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alas cuckoldry, beastiality, and being a bathroom whore wasn’t enough for the few weeks pregnant Elizabeth… she had to get dirtier. Elizabeth set her sights on the seedier areas of Colombia, dancing and fucking her way through every bar, brothel, and strip club she could find. She was regularly gangbanged by these establishments many patrons, any sort of protection be damned. Often Elizabeth found hersel waking up in a different location, captured and bound to be raped by seedy degenerates but it wasn’t really rape if she was into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d continued on for a few months like this but even a life of being the city’s fuckdoll could only hold the superpowered pervert’s lust back for so long. Elizabeth finally decided that she'd start by corrupting the city's youth and began allowing schools to let her take kids on a tour of her tower where she gave those especially hung boys and cute little loli girls some special education.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually wind of this got back to her father Comstock and he stormed up to her room one day to confront her. Elizabeth had counted on this, she’d fantasized about laying with her father for as long as she could remember. He tried to reason with his super slut of a daughter, to bring her back to the light of god but to no avail. Elizabeth’s tongue was as slippery as a devil and she seduced him that night, later telling him that the child growing inside her was his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now nine months into her pregnancy, Elizabeth was ready to give birth any day now and her sexual hunger had gone to extraordinary heights. She figured she’d pay a visit to the mother of her child, her olderself and the woman who unlocked the whore hiding within her. Perhaps she would be able to sate her appetite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t bother putting on clothes to go see her baby mama, her usual blue dress had been torn and ruined with body fluids a long time ago. In those nine months her breasts had swelled to a massive E Cup and she’d had gotten her nipples pierced. A gold chain connected both nipples, the left one having a bird shaped piercing and the right having a cage shaped piercing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fully nude Elizabeth arrived in her Older Selves office to the sounds of sex coming from the other room. She bit her lip at anticipation, thinking about how much of a powerful stud she was in this universe. Elizabeth gingerly pranced to the next room and opened the door to a room that looked like it belonged in a palace. She was in awe of it’s splendor, wondering how her older self was able to even construct something like this but those thoughts slowly dissipated when she saw where noises were coming from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older Elizabeth was sitting naked on a throne being attended to by six little sisters of varying ages but none looked older than thirteen. She cradled one in each arm, each of them with one of her breasts in their mouths, drooling and sucking intently. The other four were in between her spread legs attending to her cock and balls. Two sisters played with Elizabeths big hanging cum tanks with their mouths, swapping them between each other and touching tongues as they bathed them in loli spit. The remaining were trying their best to blow Elizabeth, their little hand struggling to stroke all of that towering cock meat, both of their mouths clamped on to the sides of her shaft; kissing and sucking intently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older Elizabeth smiled as she saw her younger counterpart step in and snapped her fingers to get the Little Sister’s to ease up. “Hello there.. Me. You’re looking pretty ripe, how’s my child?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She should be coming out any day now. I’ve been feeding and bathing her in a steady supply of cum.” The younger Elizabeth rubbed her big bulging belly. “I hope she grows up to be just as big of slut as her mommies.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The older Elizabeth chuckled, “You’ve certainly changed since we last met, you aren’t even surprised that I’m fucking little girls?”  She smacked the ass of the girl hugging her right bosom causing the creampie lodged in her little pussy to spill out a litte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Age isn’t something I'm concerned about. I’ve tasted the forbidden fruit between their legs and it is deeeelicious.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then let me give you another taste, I can see you're just DRIPPING with excitement. Girls. Go play with the nice lady.” The girls nodded and happily ran over to the Younger Elizabeth. She scooped up one of the youths and booped her on the nose. “Aren’t you a cute little thing?” She cooed before the Little sister closed her eyes and went in for an open mouth kiss. Elizabeth reciprocated and proceeded to make out with her while she slipped her hands into the girl’s tight little cunny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of them fought to get between her legs, two quickests buried their heads into her pussy and ass. Elizabeth nearly came when she felt their little lips kissing her holes and sticking their tongues inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it bother you that this is what I have planned for our daughter? To be one of my sex slaves? She’ll be nourished on my cock and I’ll take her to bed every night. A little girl with our face will be learning to eat pussy while most are learning their times tables. How does that make you feel?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Any normal human being would be shocked and appalled at the words that had come out of the elder’s lips but Elizabeth was no normal person. She was a disgusting degenerate that was now holding a little girl by the thighs and devouring her pussy like she was starving. She lifted her head up, mouth covered in cunt syrup and said, “I would like nothing more. Why don’t you come over here and baptize our daughter in your semen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older Elizebeth stood up, her massive cock rock hard and glistening in the light. “I’d thought you’d never ask.” She swung her hips seductively as she made her way over to Little Sister lezfest that was happening in front of her. “Run along now girls,  Mommy needs some alone time with her.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay Mistress Elizabeth!” The elder of the sisters said and she led the rest of them away as the younger Elizabeth dropped the one whose pussy she was eating and embraced with her older self, feeling her cock press up against her baby bump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh have I’ve missed you me…” Elizabeth kissed the ivory colored lips of her older counterpart, the two savoring the taste of Little Sister pussy on young Elizabeth’s tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can’t say the same for you, I didn’t think you’d come back. But now that you are here….” The elder Elizabeth picked up her younger counterpart and allowed her to latch on to her back while she got her cock position underneath her pussy. She could feel her warmth drooling all over her cockhead before she put in. “God your really fucking horny, I like it!” She said before squeezing the fat of her cheeks hard and thrusting upwards with all her might, her cockhead making a wet squish as it speared Elizabeth’s puffy pussy inwards to her stretched out depths,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, your alot looser than I remember!” The older Elizabeth said as she bucked her hips in a quick but staggered manner. “You have a horse in here or something?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Maybe one or two.” Elizabeth giggled, her body mashing and gyrating against her older self. Their sizable titties mashing against each other, the jingling of her jewelry adding to the wet PLAPs of the Futa’s cock and balls drilling her pussy. Every single time her Older selves cock head clocked her cervix she could feel the baby shifting in her womb as the impacts sent pleasure rocketing through her body. She imagined it could feel what she was feeling, getting a little taste of all of the perverse pleasures that she’d partaken in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two fucked with wild abandon for several minutes in this position before Elizabeth felt her olderselves cock begin to twitch and spasm inside of her. She braced for what was about to happen and her older self suddenly jumped and leaned forward. Elizabeth screamed as suddenly she was falling to the ground, her back hitting the ground with a dull thud as 150 lbs of motherly futa slammed on top of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both of you mongrels, fucking take all of it.. .AHHHH!” The older Elizabeth growled as she flooded her younger selves' womb with half a liter of virile semen. The young Elizabeth shuddered as she came at the same time and felt something else beginning to shift within her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhhh, I think i’m going into labor! Fuck our baby is going to come out with your semen!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So fucking hot. I'll be back with the doctor, you just stay here.” The Elder elizabeth instructed before running off.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>/Epilogue/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A month later on a fine saturday morning in Colombia…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth yawned as she held her daughter, who she named Elizabeth against her milk filled bosom. She found it only fitting to give her the name of both of her mothers as she’d likely turn out in the spitting image of her. Elizabeth reached down between her legs and started to rub her clit in a circular motion. The act of breastfeeding her child shouldn’t have been a naughty act but she got great pleasure from the babe biting and suckling on her swollen nipples. “Yeah right there little lizzy, you drink all of momma’s milk.” She then placed her hand on the head suckling from her other tit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And you to Mommy Lizzy. Both of you can have as much as you want….”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>